


No Cookies For Breakfast!

by JuiceCup



Series: The Twins Of Storybrooke [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the twins of storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills plan on acquiring some freshly baked cookies for breakfast but are thwarted by their Mommies.  Just a little bit of SQ Sexiness thrown in for good measure, though nothing over the top.  Just a really CUTE Swan-Mills Family drabble to make your day a little brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cookies For Breakfast!

**Author's Note:**

> Smile, SWEN! Smile! :)

Regina breathes deeply and stretches, turning towards the tiny crop of blonde hair peeking out from under the covers. She rolls to her side slipping her arm around her wife, snuggling in closer and breathing her in, all warm and cozy; the scent of love and home.

 

"Emma," she whispers, eyes closed, a smile blossoming against the fair skinned shoulder. The brunette slips her hand over the cotton of Emma's pajama tank top and her fingers burrow beneath the hem of the baggy pj-pants and bikini briefs. Her fingertips encounter her wife's morning slickness and she sighs and attempts again to wake her, "Oh Miss Swan?" She grazes her middle finger over the little bundle of nerves as her index and ring fingers hold the soft folds apart.

 

"Mmmm..." Emma rocks against the invasion. "Someone is in a frisky mood this morning." She turns onto her back, giving her wife even better access to what she clearly wants.

 

"Yes," Regina greets her with a morning kiss. "And I think I'd like to start my day making love to my wife before she has to go to work."

 

"Well how can I say 'no' to an offer like that?" Emma cradles her queen’s jaw and places soft kisses on those gorgeous full lips.

 

Regina chuckles, "You'd better not."

 

"Is it early enough?"

 

"It's 5 in the morning. We should have at least another hour."

 

Emma smiled in excitement. Her fingers go to the waistband of her own pants. "Shall I give you a hand, My Queen?"

 

"As my fingers are currently busy, please do."

 

They both work Emma's pants and underwear over her hips and down her thighs. Regina kisses Emma once more before moving between her legs; her dark haired crown nearly disappears under the sheet when they hear the rustling outside their daughters’ bedroom.

 

They pause; Emma’s fingers embed in the dark hair at her stomach. The blonde looks toward the door slightly ajar, and they could hear them.

 

"SOPHIE, SHUSH!" The harsh whisper comes from the older twin, Audrey. "We don't want to wake them up!"

 

"Mmmmm, the house still smells like COOKIES. Mommy makes the best cookies."

 

Regina snorts against Emma's tank top. She and the girls baked chocolate chip cookies last night and it is no mystery what the twins are up to.

 

"Did you hide the cookies?" Emma whispers, massaging her scalp.

 

"Uh-huh," Regina confirms, resting her chin on her wife's firmly toned belly. They share a look and a smile.

 

"I think the coast is clear."

 

"What if they're awake," Sophie asked.

 

"They aren't. Ma sleeps like the dead." Emma's mouth drops open in mild offense and she looks incredulously down at Regina who presses her mouth against Emma's stomach, shaking a little with laughter. "And Mommy seemed really tired last night. She doesn't wake up until the little hand is on 6 'member?"

 

"Should we check if they're awake anyway?" The mothers' eyes widen at each other and Emma remembers that her pants and underwear are wrapped around her knees right now and Regina's fingers are still touching her. When they think about righting themselves they hear Audrey say.

 

"No! Don't you dare! If we look in, they'll wake up! It's Murphy's Law."

 

"Who's Murphy?" Sophie questions and both mothers could imagine the adorable frown on their younger daughter's face.

 

"I don't know, but Grandma always mentions him when something she doesn't want happening happens. She says it's his law."

 

"Maybe he has unlucky magic."

 

"Maybe." Audrey brightened. "Okay, come on quick.”

 

Before they move further, Regina blurts, "No chocolate chip cookies for breakfast!”

 

There is a pause and then they hear Sophie whisper harshly to her sister, "Awww, man!" very much like Emma does on occasion.

 

Emma smiles at that as Regina begins her ascent back up her wife's body, wiping her arousal wet fingers on the mattress sheet. It looks like the bout of lovemaking she wanted would have to wait.

 

"Back to bed with both of you!" Emma declares. "And no coming out until the little hand is on 6. Go on."

 

Another "Aw, man" is heard followed by Audrey's "Stupid Murphy!" Then they hear their daughters' door close and the sound of bed springs.

 

"Hey, where are you going?" Emma asks as Regina stands beside the bed.

 

"Down to start coffee. They're up."

 

Emma thinks their situation over. True the twins are up and maybe they didn't have time for full on sexy time, but after Regina's stroking Emma is raring to go! She feels confident that that have 45 min.

 

"Shower. Quickie. Now!"

 

"What?" Regina's eyes widen.

 

"They won't disturb us in the shower." Emma kicks her pants off as she exits the bed quickly. Her wife's eyes hungrily fasten to the lower half of her body. Being wanted by Regina stokes her inner desire even hotter. "Keep looking at me that way, babe, and I swear I won't last long." She grabs Regina's hand and pulls her to the bathroom.

 

"But..."

 

"No buts, Regina. Except maybe your butt up against the shower wall as I'm fingering you. It's a quickie! Fingers and kisses. We'll be done and happy in no time."

 

Regina's resistance weakens as she seems to agree. "Lead the way, my love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ll probably get some curious of “Why did you stop there?” LOL! Well, it's because it just doesn’t seem right to go into too much graphic, sexy detail in a Twins story, so you probably won’t get Swan Queen Sexy Times in this series, but smut from me will appear elsewhere, I’m sure!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff! Thank you for reading and I love comments (every fic-author does)! Have a lovely day!


End file.
